


Clueless

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Edward"s point of view when Anita helped Seth in Obsidian Butterfly. Erotic.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Tanácstalanság](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727281) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri)



> I didn't write the story, I just "saved it". It was originally posted on PDS. As the site is no longer available, I'm posting it here, so everybody can read it, too. If you know the person who wrote it or you wrote it, let me know. If you want it removed I will be more than happy to do so.

_Edward's POV_

God, what a night. As we're all driving from Obsidian Butterfly's in utter silence, I just can't stop thinking about it. Sure, the flogging and 'Godly' feeding I could have done without; but Anita, thoughts of her I just couldn't shake off. It would have been good enough if it were only the vampire we killed. We were so timed, it felt like we were one. One thought, one heart beat, one trigger, one killer. Then we just blew the vampire into oblivion. But as exciting as that was for me, that's not what I couldn't get out of my mind.

What suprised me was how she just agreed to help Seth get back his hard on. Hell, when Itzpapalotl asked her if she was offering to help him, she just went "sure". Anita usually blushes even at the thought of doing anything sexual, but there she was, trying to excite one very naked man. A stranger no less. Whomever seems to be in trouble, she was always trying to find a way she could help them. I didn't get that, but seeing as I'm also in the receiving end, I couldn't really complain about it. But what got to me was how she did it. She didn't grab him, or do anything slutty like going down on him. She just pulled him a little further away, then coaxed him to relax. She looked at him top to bottom as if wondering what to do, and then asked him to undo his hair. He let it drop, it was nice although I wasn't used to see that kind of hair on a man; it was thick and golden and went down to his waist. When he turned to watch her, she just touched his shoulder and told him to trust her, which he reluctantly did. I couldn't blame him for being nervous after seeing the downed vampire; Anita was dangerous regardless of the petite packaging, and he, for one, understood that. I had to respect that.

What happened then is the culprit of my intrusive thoughts. She started running her hands through the thick hair, then she grabbed a big mass of it and pressed her face on it. You could see she was smelling it deeply. Then she let it curtain back down, pulled it apart, and just laid her face on his back. She breathed him in again, and you could see something in her, some hunger, starting to rise. It was the way her eyes lit up, something feral, the slight swelling of her lips, the barest flush of her skin. She walked around him, her soft fingertips barely touching his hair and skin, and just looked into his eyes. He was still afraid, but I'd like to think the nature of his fear changed somewhat. I, for one, was starting to have to revise my answer at her 'have you ever had a romantic thought about me' question. No, before that, I shielded myself pretty good from having any romantic thoughts about Anita. But the faintest of touch, and the raw look that she had for a perfect stranger was making my body respond. I had it under control, but it was still unnerving.

She then gently took his tan hand, which was such a contrast to her delicate ivory colored one, and started raising it to her swollen lips. But she didn't kiss him. Instead, she proceeded to do what must have been a slow but exquisite torture. She barely touched her lips to his skin, all the while breathing him in, moving up his arm. You could see his skin react to her every breath. I could just imagine the soft warmth teasing my skin. What she did was almost nothing, it surely wasn't 'X' rated, and yet my body was starting to drive me crazy. Every part on him that she breathed on, I could feel reacting on me. The skin on my hand and arm was just anticipating, tingling with the promise of that breath, of the sweet teasing of her lips.

Seth then pulled her hand and rolled her against him. She had her back to him, and he wrapped her into his arms and bent over to kiss her. Again it was gentle, slow. Then something happened. I couldn't see her face well, his hair was covering it like blond tendrils blocking my view. But the reaction, oh God. The reaction she had took me over the top. She took a deep breath that made her breasts rise and push up trough her scoop neck shirt. When she let it out again, you could see her body's response. Her nipples were hard and erect and fairly noticeable through the fabric, her breathing was slightly faster. She went up on her toes, making her body brush up against his with a deep shiver. She then writhed and kept brushing against the front of his body, her breasts swollen, her hips tilting ever so slightly. It was one of the most sensually erotic things I ever saw. Now I really had trouble staying in control. I had to concentrate like a sonofabitch to keep my erection down. Wouldn't that be swell; Bernado, Olaf, and Anita seeing Death having a hard on caused by nothing more than a little teasing. As much as I was enjoying the show, I really wished it would end soon.

Then he kissed her, full on. She stiffened at first, and I thought maybe I'd have to intervene, but she sunk into it, giving back the passion. When the kiss was over, Seth shuddered and Anita let go, checking her handy work. Oh, he was ready. Thank God he was the only one, it took every dime and penny of my concentration just to be able to keep it that way. Sweet Jesus, how was she able to bring me to this level of excitement just with a little touching and breathing. I couldn't grasp it, or maybe I didn't want to. She stared at me then, and she must have seen the frown of the century, because I was so fucking confused it was driving me insane. Could it be because it was Anita? If it would have been any other woman doing that to a stranger, would I have had this much trouble? Would I have had this level of excitement? The answer was no. I wouldn't have.


End file.
